Generally, a number of guides and associated docking equipment pieces are needed to successfully dock a tester to a probe station, a probe card dish and the wafer that the probe card dish supports. Probe stations are generally sold to semiconductor manufacturing facilities with this docking equipment already installed. Accordingly, when a new tester is purchased it is typically necessary to purchase a new probe station fitted with docking equipment to facilitate docking with the new tester. Unfortunately, the docking equipment, which is typically installed by the probe station vendor or a secondary source, generally permits docking to a single make of tester. The installation of docking equipment to permit the use of a different tester with the probe station is referred to in the industry as “hardware swap-out” and results in extensive use of technician time and equipment down time.
It is known to machine a single prober to accept a single tooling plate that permits docking to a desired tester. There appears, however, not to have been an effort in the prior art to produce a set of standardized tooling plates that could each be used on any one of a set of differing probe stations. As a result, only very limited flexibility was gained by this method.
Another issue facing semiconductor manufacturers is the lack of uniformity of head plate apertures, between the various commercial lines of probe stations. The unfortunate result is that there is currently no known technique for mating a probe station having a first head plate aperture size with a tester designed to mate with a prober having a second head plate aperture size.